Padme Ahsoka letters
by ijedi
Summary: letters between Padme and Ahsoka.Hope you like it. This is first of a kind- I did not see any fanfiction between Padme/Ahsoka
1. Chapter 1

Padme/Ahsoka letters.

Chapter 1

Dear Senator Amidala,

How are you doing? I hope the rescue went well. General Grevious is becoming more and more annoying. About the rescue, I saw that my master got really crazy when we received a message saying that your ship was pulled by the tractor beam. Is everything all right? I think Master Skywalker is attracted to you. That could cause a problem if the Jedi were to find out. Master told us that we needed to save you and could not just leave you there but I felt that it was not the only reason. Don't worry; his secret is safe with me. I thought that you two would be a good couple.

Sorry have to go, Master is calling for lightsaber practice. I guess I will try to contact you as soon as I can.

See you

Anakin Skywalker's padawan learner,

Ahsoka Tano

-------------------------------------

This is a new concept I decided to try( interactions between 2 women in Anakin's life). Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dear Ahsoka Tano,

Thanks for your previous letter. I am happy to hear that you will not tell the Council about Anakin. We are friends and I was one of the people in a crew, which took him to the Jedi Temple. We are friends for a long time, which as I remember is now thirteen years. Regarding how he acted, well, don't worry too much, he always behaves very emotionally if someone who close to him is in danger. I want to tell you that we are actually not just friends; just before the Clone Wars started we told that we love each other and we soon married.

By the way Ahsoka, if Anakin with his ideas of training will go too hard on you, just tell him that his wife Padme would be very unhappy and would have a serious talk with him when she sees her husband next time. I know that you really want to be a great Jedi but you still are young and you should not exhaust yourself.

I will talk to you when I can next time. Until then, please stay in touch and let me know if something interesting happens.

Senator Padme Amidala-Skywalker


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dear Senator Amidala,

My training is going well. Once Skyguy was pushing me too hard and I told him that you would be angry. He was shocked and lectured me on how it is bad to spy on people. I said that I did not spy and that I knew that he was married to you. Well, after a while he calmed down and we continued practice.

A couple of days ago we were attacked by General Grevious fleet but Master Skywalker managed to destroy most of the ships. It was so funny- the AT-TE walkers on the asteroids firing at the ships. However, rather unfortunately, we lost R2-D2 . It was rather sad. Master Skywalker is devastated and does not want a replacement. However, Obi Wan sent us R3 model, which I named Goldie for his colors. I hope that we find R2 though.

I send you best wishes and I hope that everything is going well in the Senate.

Ahsoka Tano,

Anakin Skywalker little Padawan


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I had an idea of putting Padme/Ahsoka adventure story. I will start on that soon. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviews!

Chapter 4

Dear Ahsoka

Thanks for your last letter.

How is Anakin, is he doing fine? I really miss him. I wonder how he missed me now. I understand how Anakin feels about R2- he is his friend and Anakin is very eager to find R2. Well, I hope to see him soon enough.

It is very nice for me to have someone I can talk to and ask how Anakin is doing, who would know that we are married. I like that you two are good friends now. I hope he does not do anything silly.

As for me, recently I visited one of my friends and I got into a trap! Can you believe that? Well, the trap was made by Nute Gunray, who is still angry at me for destroying his plans. I was saved by Jar Jar, you know him, right? He is a Gungan Representative from Naboo, who helped me to defeat Trade Federation ten years ago. He actually found Anakin's cloak and hid in it, the problem was that droids thought that he was a Jedi. They chased him and very surprisingly, Jar Jar managed to defeat them by becoming friends with some big long monster. We are waiting for a big Venator Class ship to show up and get him. I would really appreciate if you could help the Jedi assigned to guard that guy. He is very dangerous.

See you Ahsoka, I hope to hear from you soon,

Senator Padme Amidala-Skywalker, your Master's loving wife


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dear Padme Skywalker,

I am doing fine. We still did not find R2-D2. However, I was sent to help Jedi Master Luminara to apprehend Nute Gunray. We were attacked by hairless harpy Asajj Ventress and we two fought her. Once I actually saved Master Luminara's life. Ventress is quite dangerous although she did not manage to harm me. Unfortunately Gunray escaped. I am sorry that I could not keep him there. IF it were up to me, his head would be rolling on the floor.

I wish you have better time. It was rather unfortunate that you got yourself captured but I am glad that everything has worked out.

Can you believe my Master found out something silly on holonet. He found out that there a game exists where you through a ball and hit the pins or something like that. Well, he took a lot of space on Resolute and recently had quite a party with the clones there. You needed to see that!

Well, I will go and continue my training. It was nice to talk to you Padme Naberie Amidala Skywalker.

Ahsoka Tano


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dear Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker's padawan,

How are you doing? I heard Anakin being frustrated that you beat him in that ball game. Be careful, he may get very upset and ground you. As for Gunray, we managed to locate his ship and we tracked it to one system, whose coordinates we already sent to the Jedi Temple.

I am quite impressed that you fought Ventress and was not harmed. I think that she is very scary and I would not like to meet her.

About my life- currently it is very stressful. There are a lot of Senate meetings and everyone is so tired.

Padme Amidala Skywalker


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dear Padme Amidala-Skywalker

As you predicted, Anakin actually acted a little bit as a jerk and grounded me from hanging out with clones after 10 o'clock and from listening my favorite music. I am quite upset. He also intensified my training. He keeps saying: "Snips don't do that" to most things I try to do in my free time.

As a relief, we found R2 and the other droid, "Goldie" turned to be a Separatist spy. That was very annoying. At first he almost killed Anakin and then I met with General Clanker and he almost cut my head off. I did not like that!

As with Anakin, he is now getting bossier etc but I think that this is all because he did not see you for a while.

Senator, can I ask you a favor? Could you please tell your husband, who is currently being like a despot on Resolute that not everyone wants to work 24-7? And could you also try to talk about canceling my "grounding". One of the reasons is that Captain Rex will have a party and if I am grounded I could not come.

Well best wished to you Senator.

Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's Skywalker padawan


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dear Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker,

I have been reading some Jedi history in the common room of Resolute and decided to get a drink. After I returned I saw Master Kenobi sitting in my chair. He politely told me that he was sorry and did not mean to occupy my seat. I asked if he looked at any of the papers I had with me. His answer was now, but I just knew that he was lying. I feel like that now that he knows that you are married to Anakin there could be consequences for the three of us. Well mostly for me and Anakin. Anakin could get severely punished while I could receive some punishment as well cause I knew and did not tell to anyone about the marriage.

Well, please tell me if everything is alright. I am worried for Anakin. In three days time there is a party and he still did not allow me to participate.

I hope life will be good.

Ahsoka,

Your Master's little cheeky and reckless padawan


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dear Ahsoka,

I received scary news. Obi Wan sent me a letter saying that he knows that I am married to Anakin. Obi Wan was surprised and half of his letter was about lecturing me. However, in the second part he told me that he will not tell. Can you believe, he said he will keep a sectret! He told me that he was in love once too so he knows the feeling.

I already communicated with Anakin. If he will not allow you to party, he is in big trouble! And Ahsoka, I so wish to talk in person with you! We can talk a lot about Anakin, men and also we could go to a club(with Anakin, Obi Wan and Rex absent). I wish you good luck.

I think that Rex likes you but does not know that yet since you talk about him so fondly. I suggest for you to talk to him about your feelings.

Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala-Skywalker, your Master's wife


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dear Padme,

Yesterday I had a party. Rex is so hilarious, you know? We played truth or dare and one clone dared me to French kiss Rex. What was weird that Rex enjoyed. But there was a bad thing. Anakin fought that Rex was trying to do harm to me after he saw me hugging Rex and pushed him away with Force. But that was only the beginning. Obi Wan saw us and started lecturing me. Anakin saved me and showed a large amount of "dirt" regarding Obi Wan. You should have seen his face, although they started dueling shortly after that. Anyway, the party was fun. Rex is now dating me! I never knew he could be a family man, only a soldier, whom I seen on a field.

Cheeky Ahsoka


End file.
